The invention relates to a method and a device for setting needles in needle boards for felting machines and for removing needles from said needle boards.
Felting machines are used to render dense fibrous structures consisting of fibers in an unordered configuration such as, for example, fleeces (with and without carrier materials), and are also occasionally used for the subsequent processing of woven or knit materials. To achieve this, felting machines comprise an essentially flat support that is provided with a large number of felting needles. This support is also referred to as a needle board. The felting needles are seated in appropriate openings, said felting needles having a holding section that is pushed into said board. The term “felting needle” used herein also comprises needles that are used for subsequent processing, e.g., for roughening or even for perforating knit or woven materials.
The planting of the needles in the needle board is a tedious process which, in many cases, must be completely or partially performed by hand. If the needles are worn or if the needles of a needle board need to be replaced for any other reason, the old needles must be removed from the needle board and the new needles must be set into the needle board. This is a time-consuming operation. Therefore, in the past, attempts have been made to at least partially automate the process. Regarding this, Utility Model DE 83 29 050 U1 discloses an automatic planting device comprising a felting needle magazine. Said magazine is positioned above a needle board. The opening in the needle board can be detected by suitable optoelectronic sensors. Via an appropriate mechanical drive, the needles can then be transferred from the magazine into the holes.
Furthermore, utility model DE 19 23 665 has disclosed a device for the insertion of needles in a needle board and their ejection therefrom. The machine comprises a movable frame that can be positioned above a needle board. A pressure-exerting stamp provided on the device can be moved in vertical direction by the force of a motor in order to apply pressure on the needle tips and thus release the needles from their seat. Similarly, the same machine is used to firmly push felting needles that have been loosely set into a needle board into said needle board.
Some literature references deal with partial aspects of problems occurring when removing needles from the needle board or when setting said needles therein. However, there is still no system or device with which needles can be efficiently set in needle boards.
Considering this, it is the object of the invention to provide a method and a device for the rapid setting of needles in needle boards.